Atlantis! Check Nick Lucas? Yup! Wait, what?
by rachelrenee18
Summary: When Rachel's dad has arranged for them to go to Atlantis for a few days, what happens when she meets the infamous Nick Jonas.Will she fall for him like every other girl, or will it be his heart that's stolen?based off of a dream.STORY BETTER THEN SUMMARY
1. Luggages and Dropped Gifts

**June 4, 2009**

If you had told me six months ago that I would be packing my suitcases on a tour bus today, I would've laughed in your face.

If you told me that I was the opening act for the Jonas Brothers, I think I would've combusted from laughing too hard.

Who am I, do you ask? The name's Rachel. I'm fifteen years old, I have long brown hair and vivid green eyes. I'm pretty much the average girl. I have a lot of friends, but I also have my best friend Lily. I love to read, **sing**, act, dance and play almost every sport. My favorite color is purple and I love to eat pickles. Some weird fetish. I have two sisters named Devon and Izzi. Izzi is currently at Georgetown while Devon and I live at my house in Wycoff, New Jersey with my parents.

The town where the Jonas Brothers grew up? _**Bingo**_. That's the one. But they never come around here anymore.

Now, it's just a normal _boring_ town with the same _boring_ people. One of those "everyone knows everyone" towns.

As you probably guessed, I'm a Jonas fan. A huge one, in fact. My music consists of the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, Switchfoot and Joshua Radin. Give or take a few other bands.

Back to my story, though.

Let's rewind to about six and a half months ago when my dad made the decision that would change my life.

**November 14, 2008**

"Family Meeting!"

Oh _great_. Don't you just love the family meetings where you talk about how you're not doing enough work around the house, or how your grades are slipping?

Of course, I'm a straight A student, but Dev…. Well, she doesn't like school very much.

"Guys! Now!"

Well, he didn't sound _angry_. As I walked into the kitchen, I grabbed a banana and sat down on one of the stools lined up against the smooth granite counter.

"What do you need dad? I have homework to do." I really didn't have homework to do, but I've learned that using that as an excuse always works, because parents like when you do school work. Smart, eh?

"Well, you can go do your homework, but you might miss out on the best trip of your life," he said with a smug smile. He knew something.

Oh, he knew something good. He had something up his sleeve, so I calmly started eating my banana and waited for him to continue.

"So, I just got an e-mail from the Atlantis in the Bahamas. I want to go. Any one of you are welcome to come, but you'll have to miss a couple of days of school and-"

"I'm in!" Like I had to think twice about that. Don't get me wrong, but I catch up easily. Making up the work will be a piece of cake.

"Well, I'm not! If I skip, you know I'll never make it up. This sucks" Of course Devon can't go. Just a couple of days could hold her back a year. She's a junior and if she doesn't graduate with her class, she'll go insane. We have enough insanity in this family as it is.

Elaborate? Gladly. You see, my mom isn't exactly the motherly type. She drinks all the time, she never spends time with us, she parties a lot, and she barely pays attention to our family.

Why does my dad still hang around? He claims that he still loves her.

How… _sweet_.

"Alright. I guess that means that Rachel and I will go. Yea Rach!" He tried to give me a high-five.

"Oh please dad, no. Thanks. This is gonna rock. I'll get all of my work and I'll pack. When are we going?"

"Well, your cousin Andrew's birthday party is next week so I was thinking that if we fly out to Georgia for that on Monday, we can stay with them for a couple of days and leave for Atlantis by the end of the week."

No way! I loved Andrew. He was like my big brother that I never had. He was my age, but his birthday was seven months before mine. He was great. A little over protective, though.

"Alright. I'll go pack. Thanks daddy!" I hugged him as tight as I possibly could. As I ran upstairs, I called Andrew and told him that I would be coming for his birthday.

"No way Ray! That's Awesome! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know! I miss you Andy. But I'll be there for a couple of days, so you better not get tired of me." I smiled as I started to get out my suitcase.

Andrew was always there from me even in different states. Through make-ups, break-ups, happy times, and sad times.

"You? That's impossible! How could someone get sick of eating pickles and watching the **SAME** movie over and over again?"

I could _hear_ the sarcasm dripping from his voice. Everytime I visit, I always make him eat pickles with me while we watch my favorite movie.

"Hey! Pickles are amazing, and Transformers is probably the best movie ever made! But guess what. We're going to watch Dark Knight this time. It's makin it on my bests list."

"Oh, really? Well I'm glad it's a new movie. So did you-" He was cut off by screaming in the background. His mom probably.

"oh sorry Ray. I have to go help my mom go over the guest list for the party. I can't wait to see you! Bye!"

He hung up before I could respond. I let out a sigh and continued packing for a much needed vacation. I threw in all of my clothes, my bathing suits, necklaces, and lady stuff. (;

I didn't process my hair too much, so I didn't need to bring a straightener or anything like that.

When I was satisfied with my bulging luggage, I placed it by my desk, hopped into bed, and dreamed about the amazing vacation I would have.

Boy, would I be surprised to find out just how amazing it would be.

**December 8, 2008**

So I'm in Georgia and Andrew and I have been setting up for his party all day.

Who would've guessed how high maintenance a guy could be about everything?

The table cloths **HAD** to be green. No, not aqua! Green!

I was about ready to pull my hair out by the time five rolled around.

I made my way up to the guest room and started to get ready. I let my wavy hair fall naturally on my shoulders and put on little make-up. I always put on natural colors with cool eye make-up. I loved making them pop.

When I was done with my face, I went to my suitcase. I decided that I wanted to look a little more put together than usual. I mean, there's no one here to impress, but why not?

I settled on a white bubbly sundress with a gold vintage belt that went under the bust. It contrasted nicely with my dark hair and it fit me in all of the right places.

When I slipped on my flip-flops, I grabbed my phone and ran downstairs. The party would be held in their backyard. Cute, right?

As I walked through the kitchen to get to the backyard, I started to smell the sweet aroma of barbeque sauce and meat. Yum.

"Hey dad! Do you know where Andrew is? I want to give him his gift!"

My dad was by the grill helping uncle Jerry grill the burgers and chicken.

He wasn't quite a cook, but he knew how to make a mean burger.

"He's by the drinks saying hi to old family friends, I think."

"Thanks, dad."

I walked away from the grill and headed toward the refreshment table.

He was talking to some kid with abnormally bushy hair.

Haha. Sorry. No offence to the kid. I'm sure he was going for that, but-

Nevermind.

"Hey Andrew!" He turned his head toward me and so did his friend.

My smile dropped along with my jaw, and Andrew's present fell from my hands.

I was staring right at a boy I have known for a long time. Not personally, of course. A boy who's music helped my through my mom's problems, deaths, love and life. A boy who's more perfect then the word itself.

I was staring into the eyes of the one and only _Nick Jonas._


	2. Ch2 Dancing, Favorites, & Numbers

So I couldn't wait to post the next chapter because I didn't want to lose any details form this dream (:

**CHAPTER 2**

This had to be some sick joke. Some illusion that my mind was playing on me. Nick Jonas was not in Georgia. Nick Jonas was not friends with my cousin Andrew. Nick Jonas was **NOT** standing in front of me waiting for me to say something.

This was unreal.

"Uh.. I .. er.. hi?"

Uh I er hi? Really Rachel?! That's what you say?!

"Ray! You look amazing! Anyway, this is my friend Nick. Nick, this is my cousin Rachel." Andrew introduced me to him like I didn't know who he was.

Oh, he was so getting beaten up later.

"Hey Nick, it's nice to meet you." I slowly bent down to retrieve the gift that I dropped and handed it to Andrew. When I looked Nick in the eye, it was hard to look away.

Call me cliché but I felt a shock run up my spine just from the intensity of the stare that he was giving me.

… And I liked it.

**Nick's POV**

Wow.

That's all I had to say when Andrew introduced me to his cousin Rachel. She was one of the most gorgeous girls that I had ever seen. Her long brown hair fell down perfectly around her face, and I could definitely stare into those electric green eyes all day.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Rachel." I extended my hand and she hesitantly shook it.

Her hand was moist. I could tell she was nervous. A fan, perhaps? I smirked to myself but quickly stopped when I realized the awkward situation we were in.

Rachel was glaring daggers at Andrew while also trying to smile a flawless innocent smile my way. Andrew was smiling innocently at Rachel.

And I was just standing there confused as anything.

**Ray's POV**

"Uhm, I think I'm gonna go get a burger. Joe's been asking me to get one for him as well. I'll see you both later." Nick quickly walked away, leaving Andrew nervous.

"Now Ray, I know your mad. But just remember that you love me! It was a surprise! I thought you would love it!... Surpise?" He was slowly backing up.

I wondered why until I realized that I was walking towards him with clenched fists.

I got closer and closer until there was no where for hi to run…

And I gave him a hug.

"Uh? Okay. Hugs work too"

"Andrew! How do you know him?! Is he nice?! He's probably nice. Does he talk to you a lot? I bet he does. He flew to Georgia for you. Does he-"

"Ray! Yes he's nice. I met him when mom made me take that acting class a few years ago. I quit, but we continued to be friends. And yea we keep in touch."

I was amazed. How could I not have known this?

I thought about how perfect his hair was and how smooth his lips looked and how amazing his voice was. It made me melt. And how gorgeous he was. And his confidence. And his way of being-

"Ray!"

"huh? What?"

"You zoned out on me there. Stop freaking. He's just a normal guy. Like hanging out with me. And you'll have plenty of time hanging out with him because he's staying in the guest room down the hall." He turned around and got some punch while I thought that over.

That wouldn't be too bad. I could hang out with _**THE**_ Nick Jonas and get to know him as a person and not a rock star? Hell yeah!

After Andrew and I had about a thirty minute conversation about Dark Knight, Nick and his brothers came over and joined us. At first, I was in awe and couldn't speak.

But luckily, I composed myself and didn't show my nerves.

After a while I realized that Andrew was right and they were just normal people. We had a blast too. We caused a lot of trouble with the adults, pushed people in the pool, put on stupid songs, and talked a lot. I felt like I had known them for a while.

It was about 9:30 when everyone was done eating and swimming and we were starting to dance. This party was definitely one to remember. Nick and I actually became really good friends and I almost forgot that he was a big hot shot celebrity. WE took tons of pictures and I picked on him with Joe.

Did you know that that boy can eat 3 hamburgers and also scarf down four hot dogs?

I swear, you DO NOT want to eat with this boy.

And Kevin, what a sweatheart. He's so nice. I can't believe how I hadn't known them.

But there's only one Jonas who has stolen my heart tonight, and that would be Mr. Tank. Mr. Frank the Tank. Hahaha. I love that boy. He follows me around like a little puppy dog.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to come face to faced with Nick.

"Hey Nick. What's up?" He seemed nervous. Aw. He was so cute when he was nervous. Almost like he- SNAP OUT OF IT RACHEL. Listen to what the poor boy is saying.

"-with me?" He finished.

"I'm sorry. What?" I feel bad that I hadn't heard him the first time.

"I said, would you care to dance?"

Alright, Stop. Now I'm dreaming. Even if we're friends now and he's just like other friends. Nick is asking me to dance? Wow. Well, it's probably just a friend thing. Yea… A friend thing.

"uh. Sure." I gave him the best smile that I could and followed him out to the dance floor. He placed his hands on my waist and I placed my arms around his neck. It felt nice.

The silence was broken not long after but I didn't mind.

"So what's your favorite color?" Hmm. Easy.

"Purple."

"Favorite food."

"pickles"

"Ahaa pickles? Alright. Favorite movie."

"transformers."

"Seriously? Same! Well,t hat and Finding Neverland."

"Finding Neverland, eh? Someone's secure about their manliness."

"HA-HA You'rw funny. But it's a good movie."

I smiled. "Yea. It is. So what's with all of these questions?"

He hesitated, then answered. "Well, we're friends now. So shouldn't I know stuff about you?"

"Hmm. I guess you're right. Proceed."

"Favorite flower."

And that's how it went. He kept asking questions and I kept giving answers. I felt like the rock star. Weird right?

"What do you like to do?" Hm. There's a thinker.

"Let's see. I like to read, dance, act, sew, hang out with my friends, play soccer, football, softball, play the guitar, sing, write music, go to the-"

"You sing? And play the guitar? And right music?"

"Uhm. Yes? Is that a bad thing?"

He smiled. "No, that's cool."

I smiled and we both focused on dancing. When the song finished, he escorted me back to my seat.

That's right when my dad came over. Ohhh _great_.

"Hey honey. Trudy called. She said there's a flight for Thursday or Friday. Which do you prefer?"

What was he talking about? "A flight?"

"You know, for Atlantis." He looked at me like I had five heads. I didn't mean to make him feel bad. I mean, I had been counting down the days till Atlantis. But give me a break- I was dancing with Nick Jonas.

"Oh- Well then I guess-"

Nick nudged me. "Thursday" He whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine.

"Uh, Thursday?"

"Alright kiddo. See ya later."

After my dad was out of sight, I turned to Nick.

"what was that about?"

He had a widened smile. "We're going to Atlantis."

"You as in your whole family?"

"Yup. We were asked to come play a concert there this weekend. I thought that if you went Thursday when we went, we would have more time to hang out."

A weekend with Nick Jonas? A weekend with Nick Jonas in Atlantis?

Hmm. Why.. that doesn't sound half- bad. (;

"Oh. That's awesome! I mean, yea. Sure, that'd be cool. I just wish I'd known you guys were playing a concert. I would've come." Well that sucks. I can't even see them play?

"I can get you tickets. I'll pull them aside and give them to you there.. But, uh- I need your number so that I can call you when we're there. You know- so we can meet up."

"Oh, right. Yea, sure." I typed in my number on his phone while I was screaming on the inside. I was friends with Nick Jonas. I had his number. I was spending a weekend in Atlantis when he would be there.

Bring it on. (:


	3. Towers, Texting & Charades

Hey guys. So I know it's been a while but I only have like two people reading this story so I don't know if I'm gonna continue.. =/

**Chapter Three**

"Ahh" I let in a big breath as I let my surroundings fill my vision. I had just gotten of off my plane and I was staring at baggage belts and souvenir stores.

Don't you just love the feeling that you get when you get off of a plane and you know that you're on vacation? You get to have fun and not worry about school or drama or anything.

I love that feeling. Especially since Atlantis apparently has an amazing beach. I love the beach. It's my favorite place in the world. I could be there for hours and not want to leave. That's where I write most of my songs. They're not very good, but it lets me vent.

"Those are ours," my dad was telling a man who was helping us with our bags. He looked friendly. Like he was truly glad to be helping us. You don't see that everyday.

"You ready, rach?" I snapped out of my thoughts and followed him to the bus that would take us to paradise Island, where Atlantis was.

The ride there was about forty-five minutes long due to loads of people running around setting up bleachers for a parade that was going to be held.

When we finally got to the hotel, I was speechless. It was gorgeous. There were I think five different hotels in the Atlantis resort. The main one was the Royal Towers. To the right of that were the Beach and Coral towers. T the left, were the Reef Tower and finally, the Cove, where I would be staying.

Coincidentally, that's where Nick told me that he would be staying.

_Greatttt._ I get the hotel that will be stalked by hundreds of fangirls.

As we pulled up, there were already people outside of the doors trying to get a peak in. If this is how it was going to be all week, I swear I will try to get a room at the Reef.

My dad and I quickly walked through the crowd and to the front desk. Thankfully, my dad checked in already on his laptop, so all we had to do was get our keys.

"Hello sir, name please?" Hm. Griffin. Interesting name my friend. He was a very tall man with a French mustache. You know that weird curly one? That's the one.

"Yes. Smith? Mike Smith?" I hated my last name. It was so common. And trust me, I was anything but common.

"Oh. Yes. Here you are. Twenty-second floor. Room 22-678." He handed us two keys then gave my dad all of these coupons for things at the hotel. I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking around at the beautiful lobby. It was enormous and was amazingly painted. It made me smile. (:

We made our way to the elevator and we had to put our key in to take us up. Apparently, if you were higher than the twentieth floor, then you needed your key to bring you up.

Great. That'll be good for me since I lose just about everything.

When we reached our floor, we started down the hall looking for our room.

22-668…22-670…22-672….22-674….22-676...

Aha. 22-678.

I stuck my key in and opened the door to find………

Your average hotel room.

It had a bathroom on your right and a closet on the left. As you walked farther in, you have a TV and drawers on your left and two queen sized beds on your right.

I quickly hopped on one of the beds and sighed. It was nice. Very comfortable.

My dad stumbled in after me with our bags.

"Why thank you for the help, Rachel." He was giving me the look. You know the look. When your parents try to be mean but they also try to be sarcastic but they can't pull it off? Bingo.

"Sorry, you know I'm not very strong."

"Oh sure. I'll believe that when you quit soccer, softball, football, and when you stop going to the gym."

That's true. I loved to be active. If I had to stay still for a long time, I would freak. That's probably the only reason why I hate school.

"So, I think I'm going to check out all of the hotels. Everything looks so interesting. And it's such a huge resort. It'll probably take me a _while_. You have your cell phone right? Call me if you need me."

I rolled my eyes and continued to lay there as I heard the door slam.

That was code for "Oh Rachel, I know I took you on this trip, but don't expect to see me much, because I'll be in the casino unless I'm hungry or need to go to the bathroom."

Yea. I was used to this. I was used to not having much of a parental unit growing up. My mom would drink and mess herself up so much that my dad would gamble to make him feel better.

It was pretty much routine.

Hm. What can I do in a hotel room in Atlantis? Might as well unpack.

I emptied my luggage and put everything on the bed. Like I do at home with laundry, I put everything in its own group. Bras, underwear, socks, t-shirts, shorts, leggings, tank tops, dressy shirts, and sundresses. I put everything in drawers except for my sundresses. I do _not_ like wrinkles.

I also put all of my shoes at the bottom of the closet.

Don't worry. I'm not one of those girls with 20 pairs of shoes including flats and heels and blingy crap.

My shoes consisted of black suede boots, purple suede boots, and a lot of converse. I had black, red, green, orange, purple, yellow, white, gray, and cheetah print.

Yea, I know right? The cheetah print is **awesome**.

My favorites are the black. I wear them all the time and my friends have all drawn their own little pictures on them. (:

I then unpacked my hairbrush and little bag of makeup.

I was about to go out to the balcony and see how good my view was when-

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song, and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_And you will start to make it better._

I got a text message. Oh popular me.

I looked at the sender and- oh crap! It was Nick!

Ahaha. Wow. Actually it was "Curly" according to my phone.

I opened it and read the text.

**Are you here yet?**

He's anxious to see me? Or he could just feel bad because he led me on at Andrews. Or he hates me and is going to put a practical joke on me.

..Or I should just text back.

**Yep. In my room. Bored to death =P**

I sent it and walked out onto the balcony. It was beautiful. By now it was about three and the sun was making everything look so gorgeous and alive.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad,_

_Take a sad_-

I beat the ring tone as I ran and picked it up.

**Same. We're actually not doing anything for once.**

**weird right? What room are you in?**

I sent one back.

**22-678**

It wasn't long before my phone rang again.

**No way! Really? We're on 23.**

**Right above you. Come say hi... franki misses you**

**(:**

You didn't need to tell me twice. I grabbed my key and my phone and ran out of the room. As I passed the mirror I quietly groaned. I look like a zombie from the plane ride. I contemplated fixing myself up, but thought against it. I mean, they're normal guys. They won't care.

As I got in the elevator it wouldn't let me go to the 23rd. Stupid key. They were on the penthouse floor and you needed a key for that room to get up there. Stupid Nick.

**Come get me! The stupid space machine won't let me up ******

**-ray**

I waited for about five minutes until the elevator beeped and the doors opened to reveal Nick. I waited for my heart to start drumming but surprisingly, it was normal. Perks of being friends, right?

"Hey!" I walked into the elevator and gave him a hug.

"It's great to see you." I blushed a bit.

"You too" It was silent as we traveled that one floor to get to their room. When the doors opened, I couldn't speak. Their room was amazing.

Like a mansion.

I couldn't believe it.

"Ray!!!!"

"Frankie!" As he ran towards me, I picked him up and spun him around. I seriously loved this kid.

"So nick, I'm surprised no girls have hi-jacked the elevators trying to get up here."

"Well there was this one." My eyes widened. I was joking.

"I'm just kidding, ray." He smiled his little smile and went into the kitchen to get everyone. At Andrews, I had gotten to know the whole family including Paul and Denise. They were truly sweethearts.

"Rachel! It's so nice to see you! How are you darling?" Denise suffocated me in a hug and I smiled. I wasn't used to having a mother figure or even hugs for that matter.

"I'm perfect, how about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Looking after these hooligans but fine."

I giggled and was suddenly staring at the ceiling after two huge boys pummeled me to the ground.

"Ray!"

"Kevo! Joey!" They both groaned. They hated when I called them that, but I didn't care. :)

Nick walked over to me and pulled me aside.

"So I talked to my dad and he said it was fine if you wanted to come to dinner with us tonight. You know- you and your dad."

What to do? I mean, my dad won't go. He'll be too busy drinking and gambling in the casino. But why the hell would I give up a chance to have dinner with my new friends?

"I'd love to." I gave him a smile which he happily returned as he walked me back into the living room.

"Oh, but uh… not my dad. I think he's... going sightseeing, or something."

He gave me a confused look but shook it off as we got to the room.

"Alright, that's fine."

For the rest of the afternoon, I stayed in their room and played with the Tank. At some point it came to charades and everyone wanted to play. Let me tell you, that was interesting.

Being there all afternoon almost made me forget about all of my problems with friends and my mom, and my dad.

_Almost._

Authors note: Hey guys. Whoever "guys is". I don't want to keep writing if no one reads and leaves reviews. Your reviews mean a lot so I know if I can keep writing or no.

Thanks3


	4. Ch 4 Slaps, habu,and stupid magazines

So I'm not sure how this story format for the next chapters will turn out because I just got a mac and I'm soooo confused. If anyone has one, i'd love help.

**Chapter 4**

So here I am.

I'm in my room, staring at myself in the mirror. Why am I so average? I'm a skinny little girl with ugly brown hair and green eyes. NOt blue or chocolate brown, but green.

I don't wear designer clothes and and I'm not rich. I have one friend back home and my family is falling apart. And yet, Nick Jonas is my friend? All of the Jonas Brothers are my friends...

This is too surreal. I must be dreaming. I'll probably wake up tomorrow and my dad will tell me that it's time to go to Atlantis.

Bu the more i think about it, the more i think.... why NOT me? I'm a nice person. I'm funny, and considerate.

My thoughts were interrupted by a key being shoved into the slot for my room. I rolled my eyes as my dad stumbled in with two bottles of Dos Equis in his hand.

Wow, ands it's only 5:30. Good job dad.

"You little slut, what are you doing here?" Oh great, have I mentioned that my dad is usually a very happy drunk. You know, like your uncle on New years. The guy who cracks jokes and gives hugs around...

..But there were always those days.. The days where he was an angry drunk. He hit me and called me a slut and a whore. Why? Because I usually hung out with guys at home because of the catty girls.

But whatever, I was used to it.

I learned not to let his comments get to me.

They used to kill me inside, now they just mildly sting.

"Dad, I just got out of the shower, so I'm about to get dressed."

""

He looked at me for a brief moment. "Whatever whore. Get some clothes on and leave, I'm having someone come by."

Oh great. Another one?

Geez.

My mom has no idea. Ever. She doesn't know how much he cheats. And he desn't ever plan on telling her. And neither do I.

Why would I subject myself to that beating if I ever opened my mouth?

"Alright dad, I'm sorry. I'll change in the bathroom and go to the Jonas's."

"Of course you will, you're a whore. Going to that boy's room. They'll just take advantage of you."

"No they won't dad! I'm going to dinner with their family! Because they all love each other and they love to spend time together! So don't you ever talk about them like that! They are ten times the person you'll ever be!"

SMACK

His hand made contact with my cheek at an alarmingly hard rate.

One single tear rolled down my face as I ran in the bathroom and changed.

I changed into black skinny jeans, purple converse, a black tank top with a smiley face on it, and a colorful scarf.

I let my already wavy hair stay down and started to work on my face. Now, I don't use heavy make-up.

Ever,

But, it would take a little more cover up to cover the red mark from the smack.

About 10 minutes later, when the slap was barely visible, I walked out of the bathroom and out to the hallway without even catching a glimpse of my "dad".

**Hey, Where am I meeting you?**

**-ray**

I walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the big lobby bar.

The elevator started to descend as I receieved a text.

**Come to Habu.**

**It's right before the casino.**

**see ya soon (:**

Okay. Let's see... habu...habu...

Sounds Japanese.

So I started walking towards the casino and saw the restuarant. I walked in and up to the front booth.

"Um, hi? I'm joining the Jonases for dinner tonight." Oh god. Nick, your so stupid! Right after those words came out of my mouth I laughed at mysaelf in my mind.

"Really? I'm sure you are. Sorry, but we're not that stupid." She gave me that pathetic look. Mhm. Whatever lady.

"Ofcourse you aren't sorry. I understand." I walked to the side and pulled out my phone.

**you seriously aren't as smart as the magazines think (:**

**cause i mean who wouldn't think im a crazy fan who just wants to get a glimpse**

**of the jonas family eating dinner!**

**-ray :(**

Hopefully that wasn't too mean that he leaves me out here. But the thing abut texting is that it can be interpreted as sarcasm (:

my phone buzzed and I checked it.

**haha sorry!**

**i forgot. be right there.**

I waited for about two minutes and I saw nick wave me over from a dark corner.

I followed him and he broght me to a table in a private room.

As he pulled out the chair for me, he whispered in my ear.

"By the way, you look great."

Oh lord, that boy's gonna kill me.


	5. Ch 5 Sights, morals, & Jonas smirks

**CHAPTER 5**

I was sitting at the dinner table with Nick on my right and Joseph on my left. I couldn't get over how they made me feel so important and cared for.

It was like having a family.

They were doing me a huge favor and not even realizing it.

This was normal to them... the laughing, the joking, the story-telling.

I'm sure they do it every day.

They make it look so easy. Almost like that perfect 60's family.

And here I was, feeling like the outsider.

Like a poor little worm in a group of beautiful, magnificent butterflies. Oh yea, i'm deep.

"So Rachel, why couldn't your dad join us tonight?"

I almost choked on the shrimp that was in my mouth.

Nick rubbed my back gently and a shiver climbed my spine.

"oh.. uhmm. You see, he had to- Well, he likes to sight see? Yea, I think he's checking out the island."

Lie.

"Oh, you didn't want to go too?"

"I'm not much of a tour guide sight seeing person."

Another Lie.

I love that stuff. Someone else getting to tell you all that they know about these interesting places. But whatever, now i hate them apparently.

According to everyone's confused stares, I must be thinking for way too long.

"I like to do that stuff on my own. See the things I want to see."

They all continued with their conversations as I stared at my food thinking about what an idiot i am.

"I could show you around if you want. I've been here before."

I looked up from my plate to see Nick looking at me with curiosity.

"Oh yea, because I would love to run around the resort being chased by mad fangirls."

I gave him a smirk as his cheeks faded a dark red.

Aw he's adorable and so- STOP. You're nto allowed to think about that.

"Oh right. I forgot"

That got me to thinking.

"It must be nice, right?"

He looked at me with a funny expression.

"What is?"

I elaborated.

"You know. Having so much fun with family or doing something that you love to do that's not music. Isn't it nice to forget about all of the fame and chaos for a bit? Not that the chaos and adoring fans are bad. I would kill to be loved by fans, let alone one." I mumbled the last part.

"Huh?" Crap.

"Nevermind."

"Oh. Well, yeah. It is pretty nice. We like feeling like normal guys. Even you can understand after hanging out with us for a few days. We're not stuck up popstars. We like being considered down to earth gentlemen. If we were crazy partiers, who knows what kind of friends we would have and what our morals would be."

I smiled.

"Yea, your morals are definitely an inspiration."

He smirked.

"Oh really? Well, what can i say? I'm amazing in every way." He smiled, then got serious. "But really. Which morals?"

I blushed but then quickly got over it. You shouldn't be embarrased to believe i something so amaxing and pure.

"Purity. I've had a purity ring since I was 12 and when i noticed that you guys wore them, I would always feel that I truly made an outstanding decision. I always would joke with myself saying how you guys did it because the amazing me had one." I smiled at the last part and he smiled back.

"Really?That's great. It really is a great feeling knowing that you have one, though." He hesitated for a moment."Can i- .. Can I see your ring?"

I looked at him with confused eyes but held up my left hand and let him see my beautiful vow to god that layed on my finger.

It was white gold with a heart engraved on the back and on the inside, engraved was "Amor"

"Amor?"

I chuckled.

"It means love. I wanted something different. So i got it in a different language."

He smiled at me and I almost melted.

"That's awesome."

We continued talking until Denise started to talk to me again.

"So Rachel, what do you like to do in spare time?"

"Mom!" chorused among the three Jonas boys. Franki didn't mind. He ws busy playing with his dad's glasses.

"What? I want to know a little about her. And besides, maybe you'll learn something." She turned her focus to me. "So?"

I thought a little bit and then remembered hat Nick had askerd me that at Andrew's party.

"Oh. Well, I like to do many things, but the winners are probably reading, playing my guitar, singing, dancing, and eating."

Nick looked at me strangely. "Oh please, you can't eat that much I mean look at you." He blushed as soon as he said tht and looked down.

Denise took my attention again. "You sing? And play the guitar? Well that's great. Maybe you could come up to our room and play something with the boys sometime this week."

Yea right. Like I'd ever let them hear my voice. But I wasn't going to be rude.

"Sure, maybe."

Nick turned to me. "So, Ray.. do you write a lot of songs or do you like to sing other people's?"

I just looked at him strangely.

"What?" He looked confused.

"You just called me Ray."

"oh.. uh. Well, yea. Isn't it your nickname?"

"For Andrew, yes it s. But you're gonna have to come up with one for you." I smiled. "I'm sure you could do better."

"Alright, I'll get on that" He flashed a teasing smile.

"But to answer your question, I only sing songs that I write, which could be hundreds. I have journals upon journals filled with lyrics. Don't even know what to do with it all."

"Jeez. That's a lot. ... You must get a lot of inspiration out of life."

I thought to myself. You have no idea.'

I sat there thinking until he brought me back to reality.

"You should let me listen to one of them."

I started to laugh.

"Yea, right. They're terrible!"

"I'm sure their not that bad. Please?"

Oh god. Puppy dog face? He looks adorableeeeee. But I'm NOT letting him hear my songs.

"Hmm.. NOPE."

He pouted. "You;re no fun. And I WILL hear one."

"Alright Curly, you keep believin that."

After our mini argument, we all payed for the check and then walked to the lobby.

Mr Jonas walked over to Nick and me.

"So Rachel, I made an appointment for a session of dolphin swimming tomorrow. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to! I love dolphins!"

"Great."

He walked over to Denise and started to talk about the show in two days. Yup. TWO DAYS.

It was only this morning that we arrived here and yet I'm so close to them.

It's unbelievable. But I'm grateful for them.

I walked over to Jospeh and pulled on his hair.

"So Joey, gues who's going swimming with dolphins tomorrow with you guys?"

"No way! That really hot chick down by the airbrush tatoos?! Nice!"

I smacked him on the arm and pouted.

"Just kidding. Hm. Let me think. That obnoxiously funny and considerate tall brunette beauty that's totally crushing on my little brother?"

"No! Me!" I thought for a moment... then slapped him again. "Oh! And I don't like him! And thanks for calling me beautiful." I smiled and quickly turned to frown. " And I do not like him like that!" I whispered harshly.

"Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me." He gave me that Joe Jonas smirk.

Oh how I wanted to smack that smirk off of his face.

"Hey Ra-.. Uh Rachel. Wanna go see Get Smart in the screening room?"

"Sure, I've got time to kill."

He looked at me strangely.

Oh jeez. Me and my big mouth. Why, yes, I do need to work on keeping it shut.


	6. Commentary, Walls, Fun & Flirty :

**CHAPTER 6**

"So I don't know why we were kicked out."

We were now walking to the elevators to go back to our rooms.

I gave him a sarcastic smile..

"Well it might have to do with the fact that you kept giving commentary to everyone in the movie about every single thing that happened.

And then when i shushed you, you talked even more. But you know, that's just a guess."

(:

"HA HA you're hilarious. Whatever, i wasn't enjoying it that much."

I gave him a look.

"Alright fine, I would like to see the end."

I smiled and continued walking.

"So how about Smith?"

I looked at him funny.

"Huh?'"

"You know, you're nickname.."

"No waY!" I yelled. "Not creative enough."

"But what am I supposed to call you until I come up with one?"

Hmm.. I thought for a couple of seconds.

"That's your problem."

I smiled and started to skip ahead of him.

I started to think. It's only been a day here in Atlantis. And I've known Nick Jonas for only four days..

I now know his whole family and I'm going to swim with dolphins with all of them tomorrow..

Any girl in the world would kill to be me.. and yet.. it feels like I'm hanging out with the guys back home.

HOME! ugh- I need to email Dev.

I haven't talked to her since Monday.

She doesn't even know about Nick....

...Not that there's anything to know about Nick..

"Hey flash! Can ya slow down a bit!"

I didn't realize Nick was talking to me until I skipped right into a wall. Yes- a wall...

greaatttt.

"Ray! Are you okay?!"

Well that's embarrassing..

"Yea.. I'm fine.. And HEY! You called me ray!"

His eyes got wide.

"Sorry.. Ray- Rachel." He offered a small smile. "It just comes naturally."

"Ughhh what am i gonna do with you curly? I guess you can call me ray."

He smiled and started walking again.

As i started walking next to him, he reached for my hand.

I gave him a strange look.

"we can't have you running into any more walls."

I stuck my toung out at him while he offered a smile.

He held my hand all the way to the elevator.

It felt so right... but then i felt weird.

I didn't trust nick or know him that well yet..

But this could just be a platonic gesture...

He let go and pushed the button.

As the elevator doors opened he stood to the side.

"After you, ma lady."

I smiled and skipped in.

He followed and then pressed floors 22 and 23.

It wasn't one of those awkward elevator rides.

He kept making funny faces and I kept cracking up on the floor.

Pretty much a great timeeee.

I was just about to burst from laughing so hard when it stopped at my floor.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at dolphins?"

I was about to leave when he pulled my arm back.

"Can i walk you to your room?"

"Su-" Oh wait- Dad...

"Uhm actually. I don't think that's such a good idea.. My dad- he had a long day sight-seeing and i wouldn't want to wake him up.."

He looked dissapointed but quickly smiled and reached for a hug.

I happily accepted it and kissed him on the cheek. h god- what did i just do?

"uhm- I'm sorry. That just happened."

He chuckled with a smirk.

"Calm down ray. It's fine."

He then kissed me on the cheek as the doors closed and he disappeared from my vision.

I felt invincible..

I walked incredibly slow to my room so that I could hold onto this feeling for as long as possibile..

I knew that as soon as i was in the room, it would all fade away.

As i stuck my key in the room, i became apprehensive.

But i was relieved to find that my dad was already sleeping in a chair with about 7 beer bottles around him.

I cleaned them up and got ready for bed and layed down.

My phone vibrated on the table and i picked it up to find a text from Curly (:

_**My dad says to meet us in our room at 9-**_

_**but i'll come to your floor at 8.50**_

_**i had fun tonight (:**_

_**sleep tight (;**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nick's POV**

She was just about to leave the elevator but I pulled her into a hug.

And that;s when I froze. She kissed me on the cheek.

She obviously looked at my face and started freaking.

"Uhm- I'm sorry. That just happened."

I played it off with a chuckle.

"calm down ray. It's fine."

I then took a risk. I kissed her on the cheek, stepped into the elevator and watched her fade away as the doors shut.

I lifted my hand to my cheek and smiled.

She kissed me on the i kissed her on the cheek.

We're getting somewhere right?

As I walked to my room after getting to our floor, I passed Joe and Kevin in the sitting room.

"How'd it go?"

Joe said with a knowing look.

Kevin smirked and chuckled and i rolled my eyes.

"Nothing too big guys."

They both looked at me.

"But something happened?"

I sat down next to them and told them about everything from getting kicked out to getting to her floor.

"And then.. I hugged her and she kissed me on the cheek and i-"

Joe interrupted. "She kissed you on the cheek?!"

I gave him a look. "sorry."

"Anyway, I was pretty shocked and I guess she realized that cause she quickly appologized. But I said it was fine and kissed her on her cheek."

"Way to go Nick!"

I shot joe another look.

"...Sorry."

I sighed.

"And then I came here."

Joe took this as an invittion to speak.

"Dude- you're totally falling."

I gave him a look of shock. "Joe, I've known her for four days.."

"So? Even _**I **_can see the chemistry between you two. I an't wait until you both see it and i get to say told you so."

I looked at him and then thought for a second.

I mean... of course I liked Ray. What was not to like?

She was beautiful, funny, considerate, a family person, she lived for music, and she kept me on my toes.

And there was this mystery about her..

It was intriguing.

So she's in her room now?"

"Yes, joe. That's where she went after i dropped her at her floor..?" I shot him a sarcastic look.

"Geez, fine. But I-"

"Hey boys, be ready to leave at 9. Our appointment is at 9:15"

"Alright dad. I'll text rachel."

He nodded and left the room the same way he came in.

I pulled out my phone and texted her:

_**My dad says to meet us in our room at 9-**_

_**but i'll come to your floor at 8.50**_

I was about to press send when Joe took my phone and read it.

"Joe!"

"are you serious? This is the last thing she'd going to see before she goes to bed and it's basically an infomercial."

He started typing and handed it back to me.

_**My dad says to meet us in our room at 9-**_

_**but i'll come to your floor at 8.50**_

_**i had fun tonight 33333333333**_

_**sleep tight 33333333333333333333333333**_

I glared at him. "No way.I'm not sending it."

He over dramatically groaned.

"ughhhhh- Fineee. Gimme it."

I handed it to him and waited while he typed again.

He then handed it back to me,

_**My dad says to meet us in our room at 9-**_

_**but i'll come to your floor at 8.50**_

_**i had fun tonight (:**_

_**sleep tight (;**_

"There. Fun and flirty."

He looked impressed with himself.

I rolled my eyes and pushed send.

I then went to my room, got ready for bed and fell asleep thinking about the day I'd have tomorrow.


	7. Twilight, History & a Hot Instructor :

Hey guys! Yes, I'm back! I know it's been such a long time but I received an amazing email from a reader and it made me want to continue this story and let it reach its full potential! Since I've been gone, I've made this chapter veryyyy long. (:

Enjoy! I'll be posting more often now.

This one's for _**Destined Jonas!**_ Thanks for getting me back on my feet! (:

**-rachelrenee**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Ray's POV**

I woke up with a new zest for life. It was like I was having a nightmare, and Nick had woken me and shown me the light.

I felt so different around him. He made me feel like a lady, but also like I can be myself. He makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the room, and like I can tell him anything.

....and that's what scares me. I've always had a trust issue. It took me years to totally put all of my trust into Lily. I mean, don't get me wrong- she's never done anything to break that trust, but I'm still cautious.

That's what an abusive dad and alcoholic of a mom can do to you. It changes you. Makes you more on your guard.

The sound of crashing glass pulled me from my thoughts as I sat up in bed to find my dad getting up from his chair.

I hesitantly looked at him to see his next move, and he got up and went into the bathroom.

I looked over at the clock to realize that it was already 8:30. I quickly jumped out of bed, almost tripping over my own feet, and raced to the mirror.

_Oh lord. Well don't I look dandy?_

I tried to flatten my hair as I went to my drawer to pick out a bathing suit. Now, what to wear?

I looked over all of my bathing suits and finally settled for a white one.

It had light green designs all over it and I absolutely loved the elegant feel to it.

I laid it on my bed and tied my loose curly hair into a ponytail.

I sat patiently as I waited for my dad to get out of the bathroom.

I slowly drifted back into my thoughts.

And fortunately for me, they were all revolving around one boy. I'm sure you could guess who that is, right?

I mean- how could I not? It's like I'm in a fantasy right now. All I think about is his charming smile or his bright chocolate eyes gazing into mine. I hate to admit it, but I am slowly falling under his enormously powerful spell.

Unfortunately, I'm just another fan to him. I mean yea, we're friends, but how far could that get me? It's hard to be friends with someone you have feelings for. And YES. I have feelings for him. Very small, tiny, miniscule, almost microscopic feelings that could either fade or turn into something extraordinary.

I mean, I guess you could view it like Twilight. Why would Bella choose Jacob when she has someone amazing who has her under a spell like Edward? Sure, Jacob is amazing and adorable and would do absolutely anything to have Bella look at him the way she looks at Edward, but it's just the way the world works. Edward being all of the superior movie star girls that Nick could have and Jacob, being the friend who helps through everything but the feelings are unrequited. Therefore, I'm Jacob.

Fun, right? I mean I guess if I was an optimist I could look at it in a totally different light. Why not me? Maybe I'll be that one.

Maybe if we switch the roles.

Nick is Edward. _Oh come on. You would love that. Him being so mysterious and enthralling._

Anyway, Edward chose bella. He didn't choose the popular girl with the expensive car or the superficial girls with money. He chose the average girl with the split ends and truck. He was drawn to her.

Maybe that could be me. Maybe there's something special about me that could one day make a guy love me. Or anyone for that matter.

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door. I looked to see my dad come out and walk out of the room.

Oh. Nice to see you too dad.

I shrugged off the bed and made my way to the bathroom with my bathing suit. I stripped from my shorts and a tshirt and slid on my bathing suit.

Eh, not too bad I guess.

As I looked in the mirror, I was at first terrified, but then thought against make-up because I would be going into the water anyway.

So I let out a sigh, grabbed my phone from the nightstand and put my stuff in a drawstring bag. I remembered my keycard and walked out the door.

I idly walked down the hall towards the elevators as thoughts from before filled my mind.  
I almost didn't see the immensely adorable boy standing near the window as I approached the elevator.

"Hey!"

I jumped nearly three feet in the air as I held my chest.

"Ahahah sorry Ray. I thought you were expecting me to be here."

I looked up to see him smiling down at me with sparkling eyes.

For a moment I was lost. Just for a moment though. And what a moment it was. It was something that I wish could've stayed for hours as we stared into eachothers eyes. But that couldn't happen unless I wanted to stand there like an idiot who can't answer him back.

"Well of course I knew you'd be here. You said you would." I smiled back. "I was just lost in my thoughts."

He pushed the elevator button and returned to his spot next to me.

"A lot to think about in that head of yours, huh?"

"You have no idea."

He smiled with his eyes and I was in a trance.

"You know… you could always talk to me if you wanted to. I'm a really good listener."

I appreciated his generosity and thanked him as the elevator dinged and slid open.

We stepped in and as I was about to press the button for floor 23, he stopped my hand and pressed the lobby bar.

He responded to my confused look with a chuckle.

"They're already walking down to the place. I thought that we could maybe… walk and learn more about each other."

I subtly smiled and nodded my head as the elevator door reached its destination and let us out of its enclosed space.

I was never a true fan of small places. They made me a bit queasy.

"So Ray."

"So Nicholas."

"Nicholas, huh? I thought we were using Curly."

He smirked as I made a face.

"Curly is just a name in my phone. It'd be weird if I called you that. Duh, Nicholas."

He smiled and continued to walk as I thought about his name.

"Unless you don't want me to call you Nicholas… I could call you Nick, or nicky, or nico, or ni-"

"Nicholas is fine. More than fine." He gave me an expression that said that he truly meant it. "I mean- my mom's the only one who calls me that still, but.. I like the sound of it when you say it."

"Then it shall stay." I let silence take over as we were able to see the dolphin place up ahead.

"Well that's no good."

I turned my head to him and gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"well, we're already and here and we barely got to talk." He smirked. "I guess that just means that we'll HAVE to hang out again to have some one on one talking. You know, it's good for the soul."

I laughed as I played along.

"You're right! We can't go on not knowing every single fact about each other!"

We both broke out into a fit of giggles as we approached the other members of the Jonas clan waiting for us.

We both silenced as we saw them.

"Sorry that we're late. Ray here was just taking so long. I mean- I totally had to stop her from stopping at every single thing that looked interesting. She was just so interested in the history."

I started to laugh and quickly stopped when we saw that no one else was laughing.

Me and Nick sulked to the back as Paul signed us in.

As we walked to the locker room, I whispered to Nick.

"History, huh?"

"Shut up. It's all that I could think of."

"Hahah. Hmm I don't know. Maybe 'Well, I was too busy trying to pry all of ray's life story out of her and it took a bit longer to persuade her.I eventually didn't even get any of it out of her."

I finished my terrible impersonation with a Nick Jonas smirk, which he found quite amusing.

We went to a rack where we all picked out a wet suit to put on and went back to the lockers. We all took off our covers and started to put our suits on. I was a bit self-conscious at first but shook it off. And I swear I could see Nick checking me out.

Either that, or I'm a lot more narcissistic than I had thought. (:

After our suits were on, we followed an instructor into a room where they were going to tell us the rules and directions.

Nick and I of course weren't listening at all. Well, I was trying to but it's hard when someone keeps poking your sides causing you to make loud uncommon noises at random times.

He claimed he was bored, so I just decided to whisper with him during the speech to escape the constant tickles.

When the speech came to a close, we were all led to a dock and told to sit on the edge with our feet in the water.

At this point, our instructor for the day came over.

"Ello there, I'm Ace and I'll be your instructor this aftahnoon."

We all turned our heads and I had to stop my jaw from dropping.

He was obviously Australian and I couldn't peel my eyes off as I ran them over his defined body and amazing looks.

We met eachothers eyes and for a moment, a blush crept up the sides of my face.

_Well this day will be fun. (;_

*Author's Note- Yes I'm back, but it's going to take reviews and comments to determine the rate that I'm going to update at! Thanks! And yes! I'm ware that my Australian lingo was terrible. Give me a break, I live in America (:


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! Just a quick note! I know that I'm back and I keep writing! Yay! But!... I'm not going to post them too often unless I get more feedback on what you like, don't like, want more of or want less of. So PLEASE! Tell your friends to check out my story and comment and review a lot more or I'll go a lot slower! Ahaha.

Thanks! xoxorachelrenee


	9. Ace, Dolphins, & Uncomfortable Glances

Ch. 8

Rachel's POV

Jeez. It was like Ace was personally sculpted by God, and sent down to Earth to make girls melt to puddy. Or maybe just me.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he walked toward us and gave everyone a smile.

He dived into the water and turned around so that he was facing the small group.

"Well, it's my job to make sure we all have a blast today. Is this all of you guys' first time swimming with dolphins?"

It seemed like he was just talking to me, but again, that could be the narcissism speaking.

I looked around and everyone else seemed to nod except for one or two people. I glanced over at Nick and he was looking at Ace with a look of confusion and jealousy. Not gonna lie. Pretty hot =P

I was pulled out of my thoughts when everyone started to get in the water.

Nick looked up at me on the dock and gave me his hand.

"Come on, I'm lonely."

Oh that smile. I took his had and jumped into the water to join everyone else.

Ace then continued talking.

"Alright first we're going to let the dolphins push you across the pool. It's a lot of fun, so don't be scared. Any volunteers?"

I was feeling quite fearless today, so why not? My hand shot up in a way that made Nick's eyes meet with mine in a quick but powerful glance. I narrowed my eyebrows and he just shook it off and smiled.

"Alright miss, what's your name?"

I smiled and swam over to him. Did I mention his body was a sculpture of rock hard perfection?

"Rachel."

"Alright, so this is what's going to happen. You're going to lay on this boogie board and put your legs really straight back. Make sure your feet are flexed and make sure you don't bend your legs at all. A dolphin is going to come up behind you and push your foot with its nose and swim with you to the other side of the pool. You ready?"

I tried to comprehend everything he was saying, but his electric blue eyes were a bit destracting. I nodded my head regardless and got on the boogie board.

An adorable yet raspy chuckle escaped his throat and he helped me lay on it the proper way.

"Alright. Not quite. Let me help you."

His hands straightened my body on the board and his hands slowly straightened my legs. The touch of his skin against mine caused a sharp current to go through my body. I smiled and caught a glimpse of Nick, who was looking less than pleased.

I gave him a smile and a wave and he gave me a half smile back. I'd talk to him later.

"Alright, you seem to be ready. Hold on."

I held on tight to the board and before I knew it I felt a hard thing pushing on my foot. It pushed me really fast all the way to the other side. It was exhilarating. I felt like I was flying. Toward the other end of the pool, the dolphin slowed down to a stop and I got off of the board. I gave everyone a huge smile and waved.

Throughout the day, we kept doing different things with the dolphins and got a lot of pictures taken.

It was finally about three o'clock and it was time for our session to end. Nick and I walked ahead to the locker rooms and returned our suits.

We met up with the rest of the Jonas clan outside of the lockers and started toward the entrance.

"Hey Rachel!"

I turned around at the sound of my name and saw Ace running toward me. I felt Nick tense beside me and I gave him a look of confusion.

"Hey Ace, what's up?"

He smiled at me and I got lost in those electric blue eyes again.

"Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." I Turned to Nick and gave him an uncomfortable look. "I'll meet up with you guys, ok?"

He looked at me with sad eyes and quickly gave me a reassuring smile as he started to catch up with Joe.

When he was out of hearing site Ace turned to me with a smile on his face.

"So I know this is kind of weird because we just met today, but I feel like I want to get to know you."

I looked at him with a shocked look. "Me?"

He chuckled with that raspy tone again. "Of course you. You're so beautiful."

My cheeks flushed a deep red and I looked at my sandals.

He lifted my chin with his hand and looked into my eyes.

"How about we get dinner sometime. How long are you here?"

Let's see. I got here on Thursday, which was December 11th. Today is Friday. I've been here a day. And I'm leaving on the… wait. When am I leaving?

Did my dad even tell me a day? I don't think so…

"I actually.. don't really know."

He gave me an amused look and smiled.

"Well then,can I get your number? Maybe we can do something later?"

I nodded my head and he handed me his phone. I typed in my number and saved it under Rachel Smith. Very professional, I know. =/

"well, I should probably catch up with them" I motioned to the Jonases who were almost out of sight.

"Sure. I'll make sure to call you soon"

I gave him one last smile as I skipped off to catch up with Nick.


	10. Raybo, Fingertips, and Texts from who?

NICKS POV

I walked to catch up with Joe while Rachel started to talk with Ace.

Why did I feel so jealous? I've known her for what, 5 days? There was just something

about her. She always made me smile and she always had this way about her that

made her stand out in a crowd. It was amazing.

My glum facial expression must've been showing because Joe gave me a look as I

walked up to him.

"Where's Rachel man?"

I pointed behind us as we kept walking and Joe turned his head to look.

He mouthed "oh" and nodded.

"Don't worry about it. He's probably just asking about her and stuff. I mean, who

wouldn't she's gorgeous."

I shot him a look and he put his hands up to surrender.

"Oh come on Nick! Not for me! I'm just saying. Anyway, Rachel's a smart girl. She

won't go for someone who's all looks."

I was about to respond but I was startled when a body flung itself onto my back. I

stumbled for a moment but quickly regained my balance. I looked over my shoulder

to find Rachel's crooked smile staring back at me.

"So boys, what'd I miss?" And yet, like some sort of medicine, my momentary

depression was instantly cured.

Her corky smile and attitude turned my view around and I started to run with her

on my back.

"Nothing really. Joe and I were just talking about getting a pet giraffe. It's not a big

deal or anything."

I saw her give me a look of disbelief and confusion but that quickly turned into a

genuine smile.

"Oh, well in that case you better be sure to name it Raybo."

"Raybo? Name my amazing pet giraffe Raybo? Might as well call it Freak."

I dropped her on the ground and she landed on her feet and fell in step next to me.

"NO way! Promise me. If you get a giraffe, you'll name it Raybo."

She gave me a look that pierced into my soul. It was the purest form of beauty. It

could make me name my giraffe asshole if she asked me too. I nodded my head and

smiled at her.

"Raybo it is."

We were almost back to the hotel now, so I decided to ask her about Ace.

"So what happened back there?"

At first she looked confused, then realization appeared on her exquisite features.

"Oh! You mean with Ace?"

I nodded my head and put my hands in my pockets.

"He told me that he wanted to take me out sometime. You know, get to know me."

I expected something along those lines, but I didn't expect for me to feel that sad

about it.

"Oh. Well, what did you say?"

"Well, I said sure and I gave him my number. It can't hurt to make more friends

while I'm here right?"

I gave her a look of confusion.

"That's true."

We remained silent as we made it back to the elevator. The rest of the family had

already gone up because they were tired of waiting for us, so it was just us too as

she reached her hand to push the elevator button.

I decided to break the silence. "So, what are your plans for the evening?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to have to check with my dad and see what he wants to

do."

She had a look of fear and apprehension on her face and I felt sorrow and pain for

her, even though I had no idea why.

"Alright, well I'll call you then."

RACHELS POV

Nick seemed sort of distant or in deep thought. He seemed truly disappointed about

the Ace thing. Or… he could not be sad at all and be happy that maybe I'll get off his

back?

We stepped into the elevator and both reached for the button. His fingertips ran

across my skin and my breath hitched. I blushed as I quickly pushed both buttons

and felt the elevator start to ascend.

The elevator was filled with silence once again as we got to my floor and the doors

opened.

I turned to Nick and stared at him for what felt like an eternity.

Finally, I decided to end the day. "Well I had an absolute blast today. You're going to

have to tell your parents that I'm so grateful they let me come with you guys."

I gave him a huge smile and stepped in for a hug.

His arms enveloped my small frame and my head was cradled in his neck. I smelt his

amazing scent and regretfully let go.

"I'll see you later?" He asked me in a hopeful voice.

I smiled and waved as I turned to walk to my hotel room.

I was so confused. I am attracted to Ace there is no doubt about that. But those

sparks when I touched Nick? It was unlike anything I've ever experienced.

As I took my key out to unlock the door to my room, my phone beeped.

I walked inside my room, dropped my bag and took out my phone.

I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I had to text you to see what you were doing tonight, beautiful.

From: 6097789668


	11. Sober, Other Plans, & the Style King

RACHELS POV

_**I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I had to text you to see what you were doing tonight, beautiful.**_

From: 6097789668

I looked at my phone with confusion and stood at the foot of my bed trying to figure out who that could be…

I have Joe's, Kevin's and Nick's number.. And everyone from back home knows that I'm away.

Whatever. I'll text them back and ask.

_**Oh? Well.. I'm not sure… but who is this?**_

From:9821884952

The door to the hotel room opened as my phone made contact with the comforter of my bed. I turned my head to find myself looking into the eyes of my father.

"Hey dad."

I wasn't too sure how he was mentally at the moment. He seemed to be fine, but he's usually good at hiding his consumption.

"Hey sweetheart!" Sober. Definitely sober. He shot me a smile of full white teeth and gave me a huge hug that made me lightheaded for a minute.

I returned the smile and went over to my drawer to get out a towel.

"So what did you do this morning? I didn't want to wake you up."

He looked down for a moment, then started to talk.

"well, I cleaned up a bit and went to the lobby to talk to the front desk about all of the things you can do here." He dodged my eyes for a moment and looked back.

"Look, I want to apologize for last night. It was not appropriate."

I gave him a skeptical look then gave him a hug. "Thanks dad. That means a lot. You just got me so mad when you talked about the Jonases like that. They're such good people."

"I'm sorry honey. How about we all go to dinner tonight? My treat. We can go to the little Italian place on the beach that the person at the front desk was telling me about."

I smiled genuinely and nodded.

"That sounds great. I'll call Nick after I take a shower and I'll tell him to meet us in the lobby at… is 7 good?"

He looked up from the book that he had started to read and nodded his head with a smile. "7 sounds fine. And make sure that you tell him it's a bit more of a formal restaurant."

"alright, I will. I'll be out in a few minutes."

I grabbed my towel and headed into the bathroom to start the shower. I turned the knob and let it rinse out the cold water to reach the almost scalding hot water.

As it was getting hot, I stripped from my wet bathing suit and hung it up on the rack provided for drying. As I stepped into the shower, I let the hot water pierce my skin. I took a deep breath as the muscles in my body relaxed and my head rolled forward.

What happened today? Nick seemed so weird after I had talked to Ace. It wasn't something he would do.

But how do I feel about Ace? I obviously know nothing about him. I mean… he could be a 29 year old rapist for all that I know.

….But those eyes.. and that body. I don't think rapists have that nice of bodies.. Yea let's go with that..

And then there's Nick, Who caught my eye the moment I turned around at Andrew's party on Monday. Five days. That's all it took for me to go crazy for him. And here I am, on the Friday after we've met, meeting a different boy who I may have feelings for if I got to know him?

Well, I guess I should at least give Ace a chance to show me who he is. I mean, it's not like Nick and I have a thing or…. will ever have a thing.

Just that realization dawning on me made my body tense and relax. Obviously I know there will never be a future between average me and a major teen heart throb, but I can dream right?

And joe? How the hell could he possible know that I had a crush on Nick. And last night? The first night we were here? He hasn't known me for a week and he can already read me like a book. I'll have to watch out for him…

As I washed the last it of conditioner out of my hair, I reached for my towel and turned the shower off. I opened the curtain, and the breeze of cool air made the hair on my arms stand up. I quickly wrapped the towel around my soaking body and started to dry myself off. I grabbed another towel and wrapped my hair in it.

I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out to find a note where my dad had been.

I picked it up and read over the words scrawled in a boyish font.

_Went to book the reservations at the restaurant. _

_B back soon_

_Dad_

I placed the note down and was about to start getting ready when I remembered that I should probably let Nick know about dinner.

I walked over to my bed and picked up my phone that I had clumsily thrown earlier. I glanced at the time and it was now 4:30. Not too bad.

I also realized that I had a message.

Oh yeaaaaaaaah. I never waited for the mystery texter from before to answer.

_**Ahah Sorry. it's Ace**_

_**What are you doing tonight**_

I smiled and opened a reply. Was that his way of asking me out? Yes let's go on a date with Ace! No way no way no way no way. He actually called? I laughed at myself as I danced around the room and I was about to reply nothing, but the thought of our dinner plans interrupted my dancing.

My disappointment shined through as I grudgingly typed back on my keyboard.

_**I'm sorry. I have plans w/ fam**_

_**Maybe tomorrow?**_

I sent the text and put the phone back on the bed and plugged it into the charger.

That reminds me- I have to ask my dad when we're actually leaving. I know that Nick and his brothers couldn't stay too long. They really only came for the concert tomorrow night.

Ugh tomorrow night?!?! Which means no date with Ace tomorrow either!?!?!

Well this sucks. I took off my towel, got a fresh pair of underwear and a bra and put on some sweats and a tank top. I then went back to the bed to call Nick.

I scrolled through my contacts and stopped when it reached Curly, and I pushed send.

NICKS POV.

As she disappeared from view, I had a big smile on my face. She never did answer me though. Will I see her later? I looked down at my wrist to read 3:15 on my watch.

The elevator doors opened on my floor and I stepped out to find Joe and Kevin playing some sort of video game in the living room.

"Took you long enough? What were you doing?"

"Wow, joe it only took you 3 seconds to butt into my business this time. Improvement, I see?"

He gave me a look and turned back to his game. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Kevin.

"We were just talking on the way back. She said that she gave Ace her number because she wanted to make some more "friends" on the island."

I surrounded the friends with air quotes as I laid my head back and shut my heavy eye lids.

"Why do you say it like that?" Kevin had paused the game. Joe threw his arms up and folded them across his chest. "Come on! I'm winning!" Kevin and I both shot him a look. "But this seems a bit more important obviously." And Joe took a seat next to Kevin as he looked at his hands.

I continued to talk. "Because obviously Ace wants to be more than her friend."

Kevin gave me a look and shook his head. "You sure that's not you, bud?"

"What? No! Rachel's my friend! I'm just trying to look out for her. I don't want her to get hurt by some stupid egotistical Australian." (A/N I loveeee Australians (; )

"Ahaah Woah Nick. We don't even know anything about the guy. He could be nice. And Rachel's a big girl, she doesn't need your help with this. If she likes him, she'll see him."

I gave Kevin a desparate look and started walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be out in ten."

I skulked to the bathroom and locked the door. I grabbed a towel, started the shower and started to take off my clothes. As the water got hot, I paced around the bathroom.

Did I like her like that? Of course I did. She's one of a kind, and I'd be stupid not too. Should I act on it? No way. I haven't even known her for a week, and she's too good for me.

I settled on that reason and took my shower as I contemplated my options.

When I was done, I went to my room, threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and joined my brothers out in the living room.

We continued to play whatever killing video game they were playing before and the time went by pretty fast.

I was watching Joe beat Kevin's ass when my phone started to go off on the coffee table.

I jumped up and smiled when I saw the caller's name.

I flipped open my phone and cleared my throat before answering.

"Hey ray." The smile played on my lips.

"Hey Nicholas! Good news!"

She sounded happy, but not excited. I was enjoying the sound of her voice. It sounded refreshed and joyful. The weirdness from before was behind us and the happiness was back.

"Nicholas!! Guess what?!" She woke me up from my thoughts and I chuckled.

"You got me the giraffe?!"

She giggled and I heard some shuffling in the background. "Hey dad." I heard her greet him in the back and I heard him mumble something to her in return.

"Alright, so my dad thinks he should meet your parents and stuff, so he would like you and your family to join us for dinner tonight! Get soommeeeee."

I put the phone on speaker to let Joe and Kevin hear as well.

"That sounds great, let me just ask my dad."

I turned my neck towards the mini kitchen in our suite and yelled to him. "Hey dad, Ray's dad wants to know if we would like to all have dinner with them tonight. That ok?"

I got a dim reply of "yes" back and told Rachel that we would be there.

"Great! We'll meet you guys in the lobby at 7, that ok?"

"Sounds great" I was nudged in the stomach by Joe, who was wiggling his eyebrows and making kissy faces with his mouth.

I shot him a death stare and listened for her reply.

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you- Oh wait! It's more of a formal restaurant, so wear something snazzy Nicholas."

"Ahaha alright. I'll make sure everyone looks good. I'm good with style if you haven't noticed."

I heard her scoff. "Uh huh. Alright. We'll see about that when we meet you in about 2 hours. See you guys soon!"

"Can't wait." I hung up the phone and started to walk back to my room to get ready.

Cat calls and whistles followed behind me as Joe and Kevin grabbed their heart and made kissy faces behind me. "Oh we'll just** have **to get some advice from the style king right Kevin?" "Oh yea! Please help me dress, oh king of ours!"

They broke into a fit of laughter as I threw a pillow at them and shut my door.

Now.. what to wear?


End file.
